The Living Wind: A True Legend
by Theteacher
Summary: It has been ten years since Naruto has been seen and his legend is all but forgotten to the new generation of Konoha. Now a father Shikamaru takes the responsibility on himself to search for Naruto's whereabouts and is joined by somme unlikely companions.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Legend Unfolds

I don't own Naruto.

It was a particularly blustery day in Konoha as a father and his son enjoyed a care free walk through the village's beautiful open space. The father watched proudly as his son ran around appreciating things he as a child had never been able to. The boy in turn so happy to be spending the day with his father was enjoying everything more than usual. The shade of the trees made him grin as if they shared a innocent secret and the warm winds whispered sweet melodies into the child's ears. The simplest of occurrences transformed into gifts from the gods in the child's eyes.

The father wished he could go back to a time when he could see the good in everything, but those days were long gone hidden away in the springtime of his youth. Closing his eyes and dreaming of the past the father laid down in the cool dry grass, his conscious remaining intact only to listen to his sons laughter and remember.

"Dad what are you doing? You said we were doing something special today you can go to sleep!" The father shook himself awake and tentatively opened his eyes. He flinched as a leaf flew by his face spinning around a pair of short legs and disappearing into the hand of a man about his own age.

"Greetings Shikamaru," the man said in a voice too high for his muscular physique. "I see you and your son are enjoying this youthful day."

_Yes_, Shikamaru thought looking at his son, _the day is youthful_. He shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand and looked up at his old friend. "It's good to see you Lee."

"Indeed it has been too long and it is most wonderful to bask in your youthful spirit as well Asuma." Lee said turning his attention to the child who would begin enrollment in the ninja academy in the spring. Asuma smiled so brightly it even impressed Lee.

"It's good to see you again Uncle Lee." Asuma said politely.

"You're growing very quickly. How old were you the last time we met?" Lee asked incredulously.

The boy pretended to think as if he could not recall finally saying"I was seven and a half the last time we met and in two months I'll be nine."

Lee feigned disbelief. "Nine!?! I must be getting old."

Shikamaru smirked, "You are old Lee."

The taijutsu expert chuckled, "that was low blow my friend." Then he paused. "Shikamaru do you know what day it is?"

Shikamaru looked up at the clouds his main comfort. "How could I forget?"

"Then you'll come with me? That is if you don't mind bringing your son. I'm going to pay my respects and I'm meeting Gai-sensei there."

Shikamaru turned to see Asuma distracted by a butterfly his eyes glossed over as he followed the creatures graceful fluttering predicting its movements with stoich geometry. "I'll come and I'll bring Asuma as well. We can't shelter our kids and then expect them to succeed in the real world now can we?" Shikamaru and Lee shared a knowing look immersed in the sadness of the subject and moved on. "To tell you the truth I already planned to take Asuma I just decided to enjoy the morning first."

Lee, Shikamaru, and Asuma walked to the memorial stone where a few other people were already gathered. Among those gathered were Gai, Shino, and Hinata. The group was an odd mixture of people many of whom seemed not to belong in the same place as their peers. Yet they all stood around the memorial stone. Asuma looked at the faces of those gathered and unsurprisingly he knew several of them. Curiosity overpowering him he turned to his father who was greeting the people gathered. "What is this rock for? And why are all these people here?"

Shikamaru paled considerably hearing Asuma's question as he said hello to Hinata. The beautiful woman knelt down to inspect Asuma. "My you have grown Asuma-kun."

Asuma scrunched up his face in frustration as he failed to recall the person in front of him. "Umm thanks..."

Hinata did not seem overly hurt that she wasn't recognized. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata and in answer to your question this is Konoha's memorial stone. It is the reason why everyone is here today."

Asuma felt he eyes drawn to the stone. He examined the stone carefully before asking his next question. "Is today's date important?"

The head of the Hyuuga clan nodded, and for a moment she seemed to look through Asuma in an instant it was gone. "But I think I'll let your father tell you the significance its his right."

Shikamaru walked Asuma away from the group so Asuma would not be distracted by the throng of ninjas talking in whispers. Today's date as you concluded before is very important. Today is October 10th and it is the day our village was blessed with a gift... It is also the day that that gift was taken away."

"What was the gift?" Asuma asked.

"The gift was a savior. A boy destined to save our village. But ten years ago while on a mission he disappeared and never took his rightful place as Hokage. His name is engraved on the memorial as an unworthy tribute for all that he has done for us. Our village has never praised heroes as much as other places in the world. Perhaps that's because somehow more of them end up here than anywhere else. Either way there are statues dedicated to him in most of the other villages but in Konoha his name if forgotten to all but a few."

"What's his name? Asuma asked, awed by his fathers complete admiration.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Asuma for a long time stayed quiet. "Dad I want to hear his story."

Shikamaru sighed. He had known this day would come. It was impossible not to want to hear a legendary story especially if it's true. "Very well Asuma. This is how it all began."

* * *

Um just something I needed to write. This is the first idea that has inspired me to write in months. Especially since I haven't been too pleased with the manga and show recently. Anyway I need a beta. Probably the last story I'll ever write for Naruto kind of sad really. Don't worry about Naruto's Father though, I'm still trekking through that (even though it is being a bitch.)


	2. Wind Comes and Goes

Chapter 1: Wind Comes and Goes

_A/N Flashbacks are done in Italics_

Shikamaru and Asuma were stretched out on a grassy hill behind Shikamaru's house.

"Well dad are you going to tell me the story or not?" Asuma asked.

Shikamaru didn't answer. For a while it seemed as though he wouldn't, but finally and very reluctantly he did. "Uzumaki Naruto was his name for the majority of the time I knew him. In the year before he left his name was Namikaze Naruto, but it was not Namikaze Naruto who saved the village countless times. Naruto was a hero who was made not born. And arguably the heroes who are made are more precious and more incredible than those who have everything from their first steps. Like a piece of coal tempered by the centuries he was turned into a diamond of incalculable wealth."

A second silence fell more meaningful than its predecesor. The air seemed alive around them- excited- Asuma felt his skin begin to tickle as energy churned in him desperate to escape and find the hidden secrets of the world. Shikamaru chuckled, how foolish it all seemed. Reliving a past so dreadful so full of sadness and death so that the incredible tale would not be lost with those who watched it. What was telling it acomplishing? Surely it couldn't have any extraordinary effect as to perpetuate the good that the had been created in the wake of all the carnage. But who was to say?

Shikamaru shut his eyes and focused on what he remembered. "Naruto was born into a world that despised him. He never knew his parent's, both of them had died the night he was born. And his father had left with him a horrible curse what would later become a blessing for our village not for him. However, while the whole adult world knew Naruto's secret he did not. Until his he was eleven years old he never knew why the village hated him. But in spite of hatred, perhaps in spite of reason Naruto loved this village and even as a boy vowed to protect it. The first time I met him he told me he was going to become Hokage and earn the respect of the village by becoming the worlds greatest ninja. The first goal never came true but the second might have.

I honestly don't know too much about his early life. But well- Naruto as I have said grew up being hated and ignored. He never talked about all the things people did to him before he became a ninja. I guess thats to be expected. Being orphaned he had to take care of himself from a very early age and didn't have contact with many people. So understandably his social skills were a little behind when he started life at the academy. He became a prankster to get attention and it was during our time at the academy we became friends. He wasn't a good student and he had no one to teach him about chakra or help him along with taijutsu. Frankly no one was surprised when he failed the test to become a genin. It was surprising when he defeated our teacher after learning a level A jutsu in only a few hours. He became a genin and was put on a team, perhaps one of the most successful teams in history Team Kakashi."

"Didn't you try to help him dad when he was a bad student?" Asuma asked hopefully.

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "I tried"

_"Hey Shikamaru?"_

_Shikamaru turned to see an eight year old Naruto standing behind him a pained look in his blue eyes. "What's up Naruto? Schools over I'm going home."_

_"I was kind of wondering if you would help me with the stuff we were doing in class."_

_Shikamaru almost said no, almost, he almost told Naruto to go ask someone else but who kid the kid ask? The only people in the class that associated with the prankster other than himself were Chouji and Kiba both of whom struggled themselves. Besides that fact Kiba would ridicule Naruto for the remainder of his life. He sighed a terrible sigh and nodded. If he didn't want to feel like an asshole he would have to help Naruto. "Sure Naruto at least for a little while what do you need help with?"_

_The sky was getting dark and Shikamaru finally felt content in leaving the helpless blonde who in three hours even with Shikamaru's instruction had barely made any progress. Shikamaru didn't understand as he said good bye to Naruto and began the walk home. The guy tries as hard as Sasuke and he still sucks. He's pathetic. Shikamaru did not know why the thought made him angry. He rarely felt angry. But it didn't seem fair. Naruto wasn't really that annoying he was a good guy not very smart sure but never mean. He teased people okay but. **I'm probably the only person who knows where Naruto goes home to**. Still Shikamaru had not been the best friend to Naruto but perhaps it was because he was not a good friend to anyone. Shikamaru was tired but he had a lot on his mind he realized he was not going home yet. Even as the dark closed around him he continued walking down empty streets. _

"But I couldn't help him Asuma. I didn't know about his curse and how it affected his ability to perform jutsu."

Asuma nodded his tiny gentle fingers played with a dandelion. "That must of been hard. Not being able to be helped and not knowing what was wrong. I don't know what I would have done."

Shikamaru looked at his son. He was surprised how happy the little kid made him feel. He ruffled the boys hair. "I don't know what I would have done. Naruto is the toughest person I know he's not a regular guy like me."

Again a silence settelled around them. The story had an energy it had a mood it was alive. The legend would not allow its hero to be forgotten even while facing times overwhelming infinite army.

"Why did he leave dad?"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows, "Getting ahead of ourself are we? Well.. alright. Naruto responded to all the challenges and burdens thrown at him through his life with an inner strength that I had never seen before and haven't seen since. He has put other heroes and legends to shame he responded to every tragedy that attempted to topple him with a fierce determination. He was determined to do whatever possbile to protect his precious people, his friends, and loved ones. He wanted to rid the world of pain and evil and then become Hokage. On his twentieth birthday he toppled Sound Country with a small force that I helped him administer. The elemental countries have been at peace ever since. Slightly before his twenty-first birthday the fifth Hokage, Tsunade, died it was a sad moment for our village Tsunade had been a great leader during a time when all of Konoha was more than once on the verge of annihilation. But her death was also an opportunity to name Uzumaki, Naruto Hokage.

Up until that point there had been no doubt that Naruto had wanted to become Hokage but in the week preceding the nomination he expressed a hesitation, a small reluctance which snowballed into something much more. If I remember correctly he came to me about it."

_As they walked through the gates of their home town Naruto stopped. "Shikamaru come get a drink with me."_

_Shikamaru nodded. It was not uncommon for him to go drink with Naruto after a mission but more often then not it was in a small group not one on one. Neither one of them said a word to each other until they had been seated in a booth and Naruto had paid for their drinks. "Shikamaru I'm not completely sure I want to become Hokage."_

_Shikamaru had almost choked on his drink. "What? Since when?" _

_Naruto's forehead was wrinkled. "Our world is at peace but what about the other places in the world? Hatred and war still exist and I think the power I have acquired has given me a purpose. Jiraiya once told me I had to bring peace to the world. I have no doubt that once I die conflicts will resume but-."_

_Naruto's eyes glossed over and Shikamaru could tell Naruto could see something he couldn't he only wished he knew what. "But maybe Shikamaru I can bring the whole world peace to raise the next generation. The next generation needs a chance to have what we didn't. If everyone knew what happiness was they would never try and take it away from people. I have to sacrifice myself for that. I don't have a choice. I wish... I wish..." Naruto's eyes filled with tears but he didn't cry he wiped his eyes and let out a melancholy chuckle. "You understand right Shikamaru?"_

_Shikamaru slumped back on the cushioned bench. "Naruto whatever you do remember your the best man I've ever met. You're the hero of all our neighboring countries and the majority of Konoha has learned to love you unconditionally. Are you really willing to leave everything you have fought tooth and nail for to return to the carnage?" Shikamaru shook his head, "So far you've succeeded in turning lead into gold but how long will it last Naruto? Most people dream to accomplish in their lives a hundereth of a fraction of what you've done in 20 years. What you think is asked of you is nothing more than suicide."_

_Naruto downed his second drink quickly and rubbed his right temple. He got up and walked to the door. "Yeah, I know."_

It would be the last time Naruto would leave Shikamaru shaken and disturbed.

"The day before the nomination Naruto disappeared. He had left without a word to anyone, but I had expected his disappearance. Even with expectation it still hurt. Some of the older villagers non ninja viewed him as a traitor. They couldn't understand why he would leave. However the majority of people were filled with grief. Other countries have made the day a holiday such as Sunagakure and Amegakure. Anyway, before Naruto left he left three letters he gave one to Sakura, one to Kakashi, and the other he left at the foot of the memorial which I found."

_Shikamaru walked to the memorial as he did every morning to pay his respects to his comrades one thing he was never lazy about doing. The night before Sakura had come to him and shown him the letter Naruto had left her. She was crying. Shaking uncontrollably, she kept falling over. "Shikamaru, Naruto's gone, he's left us." He had not been able to comfort her and she would not let go of the lone sheet of paper. She said nothing more to him and continued to sob. _

_When he came across the letter at the memorial he understood Sakura's pain as if it was his own because in someway it was._

_To the Reader of this letter_

_Hopefully one day peace will spread throughout the world and I will be able to return. Until that day protect the delicate __peace __that _

_exists, __as the men and women on this memorial did. And if the peace between the elemental villages is broken I will return._

_Until then Uzumaki Naruto _

_Shikamaru dropped the letter back at the foot of the memorial and as the first light of the sun crept over the Hokage's monument and the birds began to chirp, and mothers woke their children to get ready for school an icy breeze swept through the village._

* * *


	3. The Past is the Future

Chapter 2: Wind Comes and Goes

_A/N Flashbacks are done in Italics so are thoughts_

"Five more minutes dad. That's all. Five minutes." Asuma begged already tucked into his bed.

Shikamaru sighed a grin on his face. Fine five minutes then your going to sleep, alright?"

Asuma nodded obediently. "So he toppled the Sound Village by himself?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Not exactly. Remember how I was telling you about Naruto's kage bunshin and how he utilizes it so effectively?"

Asuma nodded not quite understanding the look of concentration on his father's face.

"Naruto had adapted his huge chakra reserves and ability to perform kage bunshin to become a one man army. He used senjutsu- the technique he used to defeat Pein- to coordinate an all out attack. An incredible ability. He had himself seated at the edge of the battlefield protected by a single squad consisting of Neji, Lee, Temari, and Sakura. Then he went unconscious. And he coordinated the attack of his clones by transferring the information each clone learned to the others providing all the attackers with a huge amount of information on geography, enemies, and placement of other clones. He massacred the Sound Village. He said he didn't want their to be anyone left to feel angry. But in a single night he alone took thousands of lives. Their were no casualties for Konoha and no Kohona ninja participated in the battle beside himself."

Asuma gripped his sheets partly in amazement partly in fear. He hadn't imagined that amount of power possible.

Shikamaru wondered if he had gone to far in his description. _A nine year old isn't meant to hear such things even if I did leave out the gory detail_.

The truth was somewhat more devastating than Shikamaru had made it out to be. He had planned the attack on the Sound Village alone with Naruto. Tsunade and the other countries were coordinating an attack of their own but Naruto felt that too many lives would be lost that way and asked for Shikamaru's help. Needless to say Shikamaru did the planning and Naruto made preparations for the attack. Shikamaru had asked Neji and the others to protect Naruto and had barely gotten away with going behind the blonde's back.

When the allied village leader's inspected the Sound to see the efficiency of Naruto's job they dropped their complaints over the attack. Naruto had in one blow instilled fear into the elemental nations who now understood that their was now a standing army ready to step in and destroy any aggressive nation. He had become the entity Pein had wanted to create without knowing it. Or maybe he did.

"Naruto disappeared almost immediately after the other countries accepted the victory. He was on a simple diplomatic mission but he never turned up for the meeting. He had already finished his main mission and established the peace that Pein had desired. Even now after Naruto has been gone for ten years there is no threat of conflict between the nations. Crime still exists but the size of each countries military has declined year by year."

Shikamaru who had been perched on the end of Asuma's bed stood up.

"Dad has any one heard from Naruto since he left? Has anyone seen him?"

Shikamaru turned of the light so that Asuma wasn't able to see his frown. "No. He isn't within the elemental nations and the fact that we don't communicate with the west or the north make it impossible for us to know whats happened to him."

"Now," Shikamaru began breaking the mood that had been built up, " it's time for you to go to bed alright? You have class tomorrow."

It was dark, pitch black. Night had crept upon them as they were lost in the story of Naruto. Shikamaru watched his son for a few moments making sure Asuma breathed steadily. Asuma had been curious Shikamaru could tell that much easily. But Asuma was a patient child and acknowledged the difficulty his father faced reciting the events as he remembered them. Not even Shikamaru could look back on the events of the past with pride.

Shikamaru had thought of Naruto occasionally in the last decade. But with a son so soon after Naruto had left much of his curiosity towards Naruto's disappearance and his worry for his friend had left him. As Asuma had grown up he had thought of the one man army regularly but it wasn't any thing speculative or particularly sophisticated. Mainly when he thought of Naruto it was because something triggered his memory and a comparison between Naruto and someone else seemed fitting. Yet recent events had brought Naruto back, no, not physically, but his presence was something regularly felt. Shikamaru couldn't explain why this was. He supposed it had something to do with age; he was now the same age as Asuma when he had died.

The feeling quickly wore off when he realized Temari would not be awake. She had bought something from a lingerie store at Ino's suggestion, and while normally Ino's insistence on meddling with his life bugged him he was deeply satisfied when he found out what Temari had bought. She had blushed when she showed him which made him even more satisfied. At the moment however that would have to wait. As soon as Shikamaru stepped outside the presence of Naruto came back to him. Shikamaru acknowledged the reasoning at once. Naruto and he had shared an amusing habit in common. On nights when something was bothering them they would stroll around the village. _At least Naruto used_ _to _Shikamaru corrected himself.

Everything was a memento of the past. Asuma in spite of everything he had heard over the past day still didn't know his namesake. The youth of the new generation was a reminder an older generations youth. Yet he was alone in recognizing the connections. Shikamaru sighed, no one seemed to know anything. Naruto had left the village in peace through his perseverance against hatred. Pain had entrusted this world to Naruto and Naruto had taken the responsibility as his only duty. A teenager has willingly sacrificed his freedom for the protection of both his friends and enemies.

Shikamaru followed the dirt path from his walkway. He was no longer alone he was with the night. He was with the darkness that countless humans had enter from and disappeared into since the dawn of time.

"I never really knew the man who had saved this village." Shikamaru paused his walk and stroked his jaw. Since as long as he could remember Shikamaru had no destination he simply went the way that seemed the easiest.

But at the moment he did have a destination. It was a small broken apartment in a rundown neighborhood. On the walls of the outside of the house people had written what they had thought of the former inhabitant. Shikimaru ignored the graffiti and reached for the door handle but as he did the door was pushed open by a warm gust. Shikamaru stepped into the apartment it was a wreck filled with broken glass, dirt, and grime. It was obvious from the state of things that no one dared come here. Save perhaps the rare child dared by his friends.

"The inside of the house has been as destroyed an the inside of Naruto." The words that seemed to have escaped on their own had a crippling effect on Shikamaru who felt as though someone had taken a swing at him." He didn't have the right to say that. He hadn't known Naruto well enough to be able to tell how he handled the insane circumstances he live with.

Shikamaru stepped over broken furniture as he moved from room to room. All of which had been destroyed completely except for the one he found last. Naruto's bedroom was very much out of place; it was well kept, the glass on the windows had been replaced, his bed was made, and a flower rested by his bed side. The room was clean. Someone had been in Naruto's room not long ago.

Shikamaru moved to Naruto's nightstand. There was a framed picture of team 7 that had been placed face down, besides which were a series of unopened letters. He tentatively flipped them over. The Hyuuga seal which had been looking for was there on all the letters. Predictably Hinata. It was a known secret that Hinata still loved Naruto.

The jounin sat down on the bed and looked out the window. The moon and the clouds still positioned in the sky. So similar to the night he and Chouji had sat on the roof and watched the night blossom into the infinite heavens. Engrossed by memories Shikamaru lay back on the bed and let his eyelids sink. A crazy desperation for the past scratched at the back of his mind caged by reality, trapped the desire moved on.

He slipped out of the house with a strong desire to run. Anywhere. "Naruto," Shikamaru began, looking up at the starry sky; fatigue weighing heavily upon him, "you know I've always been lazy. I've never had a dream to stride towards or goal to struggle for. Its held me back from accomplishing so much. But if I could help you make your dream a reality I would. For your sake and Asuma's."

The sky now nearly void of cloud cover looked remarkably beautiful. It was nearing midnight and while dark the open world was brighter than the average room with artificial light. Passing rows and rows of dark windows Shikamaru questioned his desire to visit Naruto's old home. Again he let his thoughts wander.

With the elemental countries disarming -admittedly slowly- countries were becoming less military factions and more economic powerhouses. With the death toll for ninjas at an all time low and inventions spurring development there were rumors that the ninja world was becoming a relic of the past. Naruto had done in a few years what past Kages had failed to accomplish in generations. The new ninja of Konoha knew precious little of their country's bloody history or the heroes created in times of war. What the ninja knew was the basics wars had been fought and Kages had risen and fallen. Yet there was a naivety at the ex pence of those who had died and those who had suffered, an innocence. Was it a good thing? Shikamaru couldn't say. What he could say was that Naruto had left a wake in his path but no one knew what would become of it.

Shikamaru focused back on the road. He had been here with Naruto once, what felt like ages ago. When neither of them could sleep and their boyish intolerance of emotion had dissolved under the weight of weariness.

_"Hey Shikamaru. You ever think of taking on a genin team?" _

_Shikamaru laughed, "Are you kidding Naruto? I'm only 17 and I've only been a jounin for a couple months. What do you?"_

_"Yeah." Naruto was looking up at the clouds as they walked to the Hokage's tower. _

_Shikamaru smirked. "You think they'd let you lead a team? Hehehe. Sure buddy keep dreaming. The Hokage is not going to give the village's greatest warrior a team when he can barely remember to brush his teeth every night."_

_Naruto laughed ignoring the insult as only he could. "Your probably right. I guess I'm too immature to take on a team."_

_The two walked in silence for a few more minutes. _

_"But- But I think it would be awesome to be able to raise a team. I've been thinking about how much I've been influenced by Jiraiya and Kakashi and it's kind of crazy. Jiraiya really lives on in me. His techniques, his ideas, his beliefs. When you take on a genin team your given responsibility but your also given a way to latch onto the village so that if you go you're not really gone. And I've been thinking a lot about how much-." Naruto shut his mouth abruptly. His eyes seemed to quake in their sockets as he scanned the sky as if studying some ancient scroll._

_"How much what Naruto?" _

_Naruto turned to Shikamaru, smiled sadly and said nothing. But he didn't have to. Shikamaru had already figured out the puzzle, and even without the final piece he knew what it looked like. And so Shikamaru finished the sentence in an inaudible whisper. "... time I've got left."_

"You were right to wonder Naruto. You didn't have much time left Naruto." Shikamaru acknowledged regrettably.

* * *

I'm a little flabergasted how well this turned out. At least I think it turned out well. I re-wrote the chapter and edited the content a couple times. It was a ton of work which is why it hasn't taken so long to get out. Tell me what you think.


	4. Nightmares

Chapter 3: Nightmares

At first she thought the wetness coating her face was water that had managed to get though a crack in the roof. She knew the clouds in the sky were black and it was raining hard, but the wetness she felt was too thick to be water. Tentatively she cracked open her eyes, yawning wearily. A second later something heavy was pressing down on her chest and her face. While the object on top of her had not stopped her breathing the threat alone made her instinctively try and push the cumbersome weight away.

"Don't..." whispered the object, the source of the wetness. Confusion and weariness caused her to hesitate. What had just happened? She twitched hearing a voice, a voice that was not her parent's.

"There's not many things of value here Boss." The voice was close feet away. "Did you get the woman?"

A woman's shriek was the sufficient reply. The steps mumbled something in an amused tone, "Heh, Boss always gets the fun part. But why outside? Why outside?"

She could hear the steps now in spite of the heavy rain. She could also hear her mother's shrieking. The confusion that had possessed her before was being pushed back by a terrible fear. Like a puzzle which she couldn't make out at first she was beginning to put the pieces together. More liquid began to cover her face. Red, yes she could see it now, the thick red liquid. More steps becoming fainter. The voice again no longer in the same room as her. Her mother's shrieking even louder. She was now fully awake. The shock had worn off. The heavy object on top of her, the quiet voice that said "don't" was her father. The red liquid covering her was blood. In spite of the weight pushing down on her she was trembling.

She began to hear the steps again. They were coming back and the master of those steps was going to see her if he had really missed spotting her before. She rolled out of her father's hold and scrambled to her feet knocking over an oil lamp. Shattered glass brought the steps to a halt. Shrieking turned into whimpering. Another set of steps lighter than the other pair entered the house. "What the hell's going on I thought you took care of everything?!"

"I did Boss must have been my clumsiness I'll go check it out."

Smoke was beginning to rise. The lamp's flame had caught her bed's sheets and was feeding off it growing. She ignored the flames, she ignored the steps, but she couldn't ignore her father lying leaking where she had been moments before. She couldn't move.

"What the hell?! Boss there's a girl in here and she's lit the place on fire."

"Imbecile take care of her."

The fire bit at her feet forcing her to move. Forcing her to see the source or the steps; a heavyset man with a round face wielding a long jagged knife.

"Come on girly. Let's send you to your daddy."

She backed away but for every step she took back he took one forward and behind her was a wall she had never hated as much in her entire life.

"Agh." The heavy man grunted as flames bit at his bare shins, causing him to pull back. "You know what? I think I'll watch you burn." He guarded the rooms exit until the flames reached him and then he left her to die.

She was in the corner farthest away from the flames. And while the man was gone there was no way to escape. Not that she was even thinking of escape. She slumped down pulling her knees into her chest. Her expression was dead. The things she had known were gone. She could smell her father burning. The only place she had ever lived was burning. Her mother was no longer whimpering, no longer audible?!? Tormented by her senses, by reality, logic betrayed her. Why had this happened to her? Who had done this? Why had they done this. Why?... Why. The question repeated over and over again growing more and more powerful. Not even the fire that was now upon her threatening to consume her could break her trance.

The fire inched closer as it reached for her she saw her skin burning, but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything. Her senses began dying one after the other. She didn't hear the scream outside or the thrashing of someone entering the house in disregard of the smoke. She couldn't see the hooded figure rushing through the flames. She couldn't feel him pick her up. No longer conscious she was not aware of the fact she was saved.

-----------------

Shikamaru jolted upright his right hand clenching his chest his left arm covering his face. He was sweating fiercely. His teeth were chattering. He was cold and he was burning. Temari was out of bed backed against the wall. Her posture was rigid and alert eyes expressed both fear and worry.

"Are you alright Skika-kun?" Temari said moving towards him at once.

"Hold me."

A request like "hold me" from Shikamaru scared Temari almost as much as the unconscious movement. For him to ask to be held meant something was awfully wrong. She climbed into the bed and held him tightly.

Shikamaru knew immediately why she had left the bed. He had been moving in sleep. A dangerous thing for a shinobi who knew hundreds of killing techniques. Sleeping with an unstable ninja was a dangerous thing. An unstable ninja while unconscious could initiate a killing technique and kill the person sleeping next to them with ease and never know it. Shikamaru however was not unstable and had never before acted out in his sleep.

"You had a nightmare baby. It was terrible." Temari whimpered the words continuing to hold him tightly.

It was not uncommon for shinobi to have nightmares. Living in a world in which one was ordered to kill on occassion, and on more frequent occasions witness killings, a typical ninja would have a nightmare every now and then which a normal person wouldn't even begin to understand. A nightmare for a ninja would involve the worst things he or she had seen and because of a ninja's heightened senses the dreams would often seem twice as real as those of a civilian. In their nightmares a ninja could take the form of anyone; a friend, parent, sibling, really anyone. They could be the victim or the killer one was not more common than the other. More often they were in their own body watching a scene, but Shikamaru had heard of nightmares where the dreamer was a stranger or the people in the dream were all strangers. He closed his eyes it was still early.

Hours later as his wife slept Shikamaru got up and prepared to visit the Hokage. As he opened the front door he could hear the hiss of the shower head. Temari had overslept but that was understandable given the previous night's event.

Shikamaru's day passed quickly as he was haunted by images he could not explain from a nightmare that his reasoning told him he should not have had. Honestly aside from the recent plague of questions stimulated by Naruto's absence Shikamaru had been having a pretty easy stint of missions. To be exact he had only had a few missions and the ones he had taken on were teaching missions where he taught chuunin how to create plans for situations that called for stealth and timing. Those few missions corresponded with the lectures he gave on team coordination and strategy weekly to new ANBU units.

As he shook himself he awoke from the vastness of his mind's lair. By the sun's position Shikamaru recognized the time of a day as a quarter after noon. With no obligations Shikamaru began an idle walk to the academy. The lackluster pace proved to have a point other than demonstrate the lack of energy in Shikamaru for as he made it into the vicinity of the school area he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Well hello Shikamaru!" Lee shouted.

Shikamaru nodded in reply, somewhat overwhelmed at Lee's exuberance which was even more energized than normal. Not even Rock Lee normally shouted at people standing an arms reach away.

An alert Shikamaru wondered what had put Lee in such a giddy mood. Judging from the direction Lee had come from it seemed he had been at the Hokage's office. Taking a chance Shikamaru guessed as to Lee's source of energy. "Did you just get a mission?"

It was a sunny day, hardly a cloud in the sky, and so Lee's bright smile seemed mercilessly brilliant. "Yes. Of course you would be able to tell." Lee said good naturedly.

"But the real question," Shikamaru continued, "is what the mission entails?"

Lee's eyes shown fiercely. "I have been given a reconnaissance mission to survey the countries to the west and north not a part of the elemental nations. Part of my mission will be to study their martial arts."

Shikamaru grinned. "Congratulations Lee. Don't forget to look for Naruto."

"Of course." Lee said continuing his exuberance. As he had aged Lee had become a more calm person, well at least in comparison to Gai-sensei who had never toned down his zealousness for life. "An offer is pending for someone to accompany me Shikamaru and before I could even request you, Tsunade recommended that I bring you."

Shikamaru could not help but grin, an offer and a recomendation were flattering things, but the idea of traveling with Lee around foreign countries was appealing. Most people would not have guessed that an offer to travel with Rock Lee was a desirable thing. In fact most people regarded Lee as someone you couldn't be around too long without going insane. Shikamaru knew better. Lee was a deeper individual than most people gave him credit for and having traveled with the taijutsu master in the past Shikamaru could testify that Lee actually calmed down the more time you spent with him in one sitting- or in the case of a ninja a mission.

Eating exotic food, experiencing foreign comforts, and even perhaps playing shogi or go versus the people of the land, Shikamaru could see himself enjoying the trip. It reminded him of missions he had undertaken over a decade before when he had been a teenager and so much of the world was unreal to him. Back in his youth he had traveled with Lee and Naruto on dozens of adventures.

"Hmmph." Shikamaru grunted. There Naruto was again never out of touch or unreachable in any conversation or reminiscence. "Troublesome." Shimaru said with a light smile that seemed to float slowly up untill Shikamaru checked himself. "Lee I'd like to go with you but the likelihood of that actually happening is not very good. To go on a trip where you'd be studying martial arts of other countries and doing reconnaissance? That trip would take months and I doubt Temari would let me get away with that."

Shikamaru sighed as he saw Lee's excitement vanish but the next moment it had returned and Lee's eyes twinkled in optimism. "Well you won't know untill you ask her will you? I'll see you tomorrow Shikamaru." Lee winked as he took off for one of the training grounds.

-----------------

Shikamaru swallowed nervously as he faced his own front door. As Asuma stood beside him, waiting for him to reach for the handle, Shikamaru recalled the anxiety he had felt at many other points in his life particularly when about to face a dangerous enemy. The phenomena that existed in the moments before battle struck Shikamaru particularly; men joking that their wives were more frightening than the enemy to calm their nerves. Yet few of the men who made such statements had ever actually felt such fear brought on by their wives. Shikamaru was the exception and while he did truly love his wife her sometimes sadistic moods and fits of rage occasionally spiked more fear into him than bloodthirsty assassins.

Stepping forward Shikamaru took a breath and nodded to Asuma who opened the door and dashed inside. "MOM!"

"Hey," Temari shouted in reply from the kitchen. Shikamaru lost sight of Asuma as he sprinted towards the mouthwatering vapors, the telltale signs of an early dinner.

Shikamaru ran his hands down his face before he entered the kitchen, his fear temporarily overwhelmed by hunger. "It smells good," Asuma said standing at the counter where the meal was being prepared. "When are we going to eat?"

"Soon darling," said Temari. "I'm going out in a bit with Ino so I hope you don't mind eating early."

"Nope that's great I'm really hungry."

Temari laughed smiling at her son much more energetic than his ever tiring father.

As she put the food on the stove she allowed Shikamaru to get behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Do you when you'll back?" He asked tenderly, making sure his words did not arouse suspicion.

"Probably before dark... Why?"

She had him. Knowingly or unknowingly she had him. Shikamaru did his best to appear nonchalant, "Oh I just wanted to talk to you about something. Don't worry about it now."

Temari turned around and furrowed her brow, "What about?" Suspicion beginning to lace her face and Shikamaru felt his fear returning the way a sailor fears at the first signs of a storm.

"Nothing really. Just something Lee suggested. That's all." He backed away he hadn't wanted to bring up the idea like this. Temari didn't like big ideas thrust upon her in fact she liked to be the one to come up with them. So that was what usually happened. Shikamaru would feed his wife just the right pieces of news or gossip to get her in the mood and then with careful prodding let her come up with what he wanted. Unfortunately Temari was a smart woman and while his tactics would work on pretty much everyone when he put effort into it there was never any guarantee that Temari would be oblivious to his intentions or catch on to something he said. Shikamaru often wondered if that was part of the reason he loved her. Regardless, at the moment he was in trouble.

"Well if its nothing you can tell me now. I won't be leaving for another twenty minutes and the food's almost done."

Shikamaru's gaze fell on the clock and a thousand thoughts flashed through his mind. A thousand plans to avoid Temari's wrath. A thousand hopeless plans. "Alright but please dear don't get angry." He felt as if someone had just punched him in the gut as he realized his mistake. He was setting her off.

"Get angry about what?" Temari's tone indicated she was not pleased.

"Perhaps it would be best to wait until you came home."

"No, honey what did Lee say to you?"

Shikamaru took a breath. "He suggested I accompany him on a mission."

"What mission?" Temari asked incredulously.

"A mission to travel the countries west and north of the elemental nations."

The silence that exploded from Temari's demeanor was terrifying. It gripped him as did her eyes coolly searching for something. "I'm going out I'll talk to you when I get back." Temari averted her eyes and strode off to the bedroom.

Shikamaru collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table. Frustration swelled and stewed in up and finally when it could not find an outlet converted itself into weariness and flooded its vessell. He wanted to sleep, he needed to sleep. Asuma looked curiously at his father from across the table not quite sure of what had transpired between his parents. Too young to have experienced it for himself Asuma pondered what to say. "Is mom mad at you?"

Shikamaru in spite of his weariness offered his son an amused smile. "I wish I knew."


	5. The Search Begins

**Chapter 4: The Search Begins**

It was misty. The night alone, without the moon's solace, made it difficult to see and with the heavy mist it was impossible. In the mist small waves broke gently against the shore and an easy wind rolled gently over sandy dunes. Combined the sounds, produced by the two elements, formed a resonance that was entirely pleasing. To most it would seem the perfect night. Yet if there had been some form of light you would have been able to see the forms of two men; one young the other middle aged. And if there had not existed the harmony of breeze and tide you would have been able to hear a quiet but pained conversation.

"We set out to save the elemental nations, Kakashi. And they were saved, but not for me." Naruto's countence of the fact he lay before his former sensei was honest as well as admirable, but it did not put Kakashi at ease. In fact it did the opposite.

"What do you mean, Naruto? The villages are at peace. What more could be done?" Kakashi asked wearily. Kakashi could tell from the blondes' troubled eyes that Naruto was unhappy. Or if unhappy was the wrong adjective, at least, perturbed.

"I wanted to protect everyone, but I haven't. The peace that exists right now is fragile. It exists because of fear and no peace created through fear has ever existed for very long. I have visited the other nations and while the people love me I am despised by the ninja world. The Kages of the other nations view themselves as the protectors of their people so how could they not despise the person who has the power to destroy what they are supposed to protect?"

Kakashi was becoming flustered, "Do you realize what your saying Naruto? Only one thing would satisfy the leaders of the other villages and that is your death."

Naruto frowned obviously upset by Kakashi's reaction. "If my death was all it took to make the world right I would gladly die, but there is much to be done." He paused waiting to make sure Kakashi took in what he said before he continued. "I have come up with another solution to end the fear that exists within the other villages."

Kakashi's brow furrowed but he did not seem surprised, "And that is?"f

Naruto didn't answer. In fact, it didn't look like the blonde had even heard the question. He crouched and moved his palm under the sand and then lifted his hand watching the pebbles of sand cascade back to the dune as he did so.

Perhaps it was only then that Kakashi realized he had no idea who stood before him. This quiet young man profound and gentle. Who was he? "Are you alright Naruto? You looked a little sick."

Naruto smiled a distant twinkle in his dull eyes. "Sure I'll be fine."

***

Shikamaru's eyes bolted open. He was still at home in his bed, yet the salty afr had left a taste in his mouth. _Salty air? _Shikamaru pushed himself up and rubbed his face. He glanced at the clock but not before noticing he was drenched in sweat. He was careful as he stepped onto the floor. It was still only 3:09 a.m. too early to be up even for Asuma a notoriously early riser. Shikamaru wanted to shower but decided against it at the chance the noise would wake Temari up.

He was wide awake as he stepped outside and sat down on his front step, clothed only in boxers and a green bath robe. Shikamaru was restless but he was unsure if it was due to the strange dream or what his wife had said to him when she had come home. He itched for a cigerette which was somewhat odd considering that he didn't smoke. In a few hours it would be time to see Lee and then plans would be made to leave. Frankly he was surprised his wife had granted him her blessing in the voluntary mission. Surprised, but not shocked, Shikamaru could think of a few reasons she would let him go. The first and most prominent reason being that her brother, would, had he known about the situation ordered her to let him go. Gaara missed Naruto as much as anyone else and if he hadn't been Kazekage he would have searched for him.

The other reasons while more trivial did have some weight. Temari's post as one of the Hokage's three bodyguards was stable and for the most part lacked the danger ussually associated with the title of bodyguard. Her position had its beneifts; an annual salary, good hours, and a position that allowed her access to important news before anyone but the Hokage. Having come to Konoha as the bodyguard of Gaara and with a depth of knowledge that differed greatly from that of Konoha ninja she was offered the prestigous position of one of Hokage's body guards with good reason.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "I guess I owe you one Gaara."

"So you figured that out did you?"

Shikamaru turned to see his wife looking down at him with a mischevious smile. "Yeah well," he began, then realizing Temari was no longer angry he raised his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her down so she ended up across his lap.

She looked at him with surprised innocence and he siezed the oppertunity to kiss her. She smiled, "You'll miss me won't you?"

"Yes, I'll miss you troublesome woman."

Shikamaru held Temari in his arms until dawn blew away the stars and the moon.

***

"It reminds me of the youth I felt as a child" Lee turned to look at his companion, "Don't you agree Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru did agree and he smiled in affirmation. Lying in the long grass by a rolling stream he did feel the youth that had accompanied most of his life's happiness; the glorified days where responsibilites only existed as challanges to be taken up or left for someone else and where time seemed to be as gentle and unlimited as the water flowing through the stream they had camped beside.

It had been too long since he had been able to relax so much. Too long since he had been so relieved of pressures and responsibilities.

As the stars began to light up and the sun began to descend Lee began a fire and they enjoyed their first evening of freedom. Slowly at first the two men dropped the awkward guard that adults all too familiarly keep up and they began to converse with an openess that reflected their comfort.

By morning they were more rested than they had been in years. Sleep without the pressure of life bearing down on you is three or four times more effective than sleep with those pressures. So inspite of the fact that they barely slept they were both eager to get up and begin their day.

***

It was high noon when they reached their first town outside of the elemental nations. The previous day's journey had taken them east and they had set up camp outside the Village hidden in the Rain. The village barely resembled its former self. Once known as a dark and secretive city Ame was now full of a people who were friendly and open. Lee and Shikamaru would probably have made it out of the elemental nations sooner had they not stopped to explore the village. Once a constant battleground where the petty conflicts between the powerful nations of Fire, Earth, Wind, and Lightning took the lives of innocent people young and old alike. What the two men had found in many parts of the village schocked them.

The villagers harbored a great respect for their friend. Naruto was, in Ame, a sacred word. More than once the two men over heard Naruto's name used in conversation and from the context of what they heard the name had the same connotation of a higher power. As they moved further into the town Shikamaru and Lee came upon Naruto in the center of a small circular park. He was standing, three feet taller than his flesh form, looking towards the sky. The stone figure's arms dangled at its sides and there was no headband or mark indicating he was a Konoha ninja, but there was no doubt in either Shikamaru or Lee's mind that before them stood Naruto Uzumaki. He was looking skyward his eyes closed and Shikamaru was impressed by the likeness.

Now arriving at the first village outside the elemental nations, a village they had no information on, Lee brought up their past day's experience. "Do you think we'll find more of Naruto?"

"I would be surprised if we do not." Shikamaru's reply was honest but it left something out of how he wanted to answer. He was unsure of how to explain to Lee what he was feeling and as so did not intend to bother his companion about his most recent discovery.

The town they had come to was quaint. At the edge of a large country it was peaceful and quaint. Shikamaru and Lee entered with little hope of a warm reception but that is exactly what they found. They had made it as far as the town center beforer they were finally forced to stop and introduce themselves to several curious children who had followed them since they had entered the town. The children were a delight and their constant questions and carefree probing led the Konoha companions to the realization that not only was the town they had entered small and lonely amid the forest of two great worlds it was just as innocent.

Children were not the only ones who approached them and soon Shikamaru and Lee were being invited to lunch by the town's mayor. The lunch was held in the forum so that the crowd that had gathered would not miss the rare opportunity of observing travlers. For Lee such friendly and good natured attention to his every word was rare and he spoke at length about Konoha and himself but the social gathering made Shikamaru tired and after doing his best to engage with the crowd he made his way to an inn to rest and record what he had learned about the town.

The town's children had reminded Shikamaru of Asuma and Asuma had reminded him of Temari. He cursed at himself for missing them so soon after leaving them but he did.

***

It was unclear who was the first to see him, night was approaching, but the figure atop the ledge over looking the village was still visible. For the last couple hours the town's people had been celebrating their liberation from a tyranical feudal lord who had employed several ninjas from countries of unknown origin. Their hero was a young man in his early twenties. He had been spotted approaching the feudal lord's castle the day before and only a few people had taken any notice of him.

He had worn a long dark cloak and had removed the hood that shrouded his face only when he approached the gates to enter the castle's interior. An old woman pleading with the guards to let her visit her imprisoned son had taken notice of his blonde hair and blue eyes. However she failed to observe him more carefully and now regretted her foolishness in ignoring the foreigner. She was amongst the crowd celebrating her son's freedom and the end of the feudal lord's reign. While cataracts plagued her and she was worn out with the events of the day she strained her eyes and was one of the first to see the man upon the ledge.

He stood erect, but that was all she could make out. The lights of festival provided ample light but the ledge was far away. She gripped her son's arm tightly and pointed. "Levin, you must tell your daughters to light candles for that man."

He kissed her cheek, "Of course mama."

She may have been old but sense had not yet left her and while she was happy she could not help harboring some fear. Was it true that the castle had been burned to the ground the Lord and his followers with it? If so how had all the prisoners been released from their shackles and escaped? Could he be a wizard perhaps? After a few seconds of serious contemplation she laughed at the notion.

"God bless you child!" She called as loudly as her aged tired voice could. Her cheer was accompanied by dozens of others and the night was soon drowned in cheering. "Hail the hero of the east!" Her son cried merrily.

The figure was soon gone from sight the faces of the thousands of villagers embedded into his conscious. The sight of people among the lights and sprawled along the streets all looking up at him, smiling, issuing praise; what would he give to be able to stand among them? He had nothing of equal worth.

***

"Where is he?!"

Shikamaru jumped up from the scream and whirled around. The confusion of sleeping in a different bed every night had not yet become a thing he was used to and it took him a moment for him to clarify where he was. Once he had Shikamaru turned his attention to the high pitched voice of a woman. A woman who almost sounded as scary as his own wife.

"I heard you're housing the travelers from Kohona in this inn. Where are they?"

Shikamaru had barely packed before the door to his room was kicked in.

"Your Shikamaru aren't you?" Inquired the woman who had barged into his room. She was attractive, loud, and apparently easily angered. _She's just like Temari _Shikamaru thought as he sidestepped her charge. His second conclusion as he easily evaded her attempts to grab him was that she was not a ninja.

"Please if you calm down maybe we could talk." Shikamaru suggested.

A few minutes later Shikamaru, Lee, and the woman who had attacked Lee earlier were sitting in the lobby of the inn eating breakfast surrounded by towns' people.

"So Anna," Shikamaru began, "Why did you seek me out?"

Anna dabbed her mouth with a napkin and pushed a few light brown locks of hair behind her ears. "Well as I was telling you before I come from the far west." She blushed and stroked her hair in a girlish fashion, "Again I'm sorry for my behavior earlier, but I couldn't have you running off. The people who are connected to the man I'm looking for ussually try to run away."

Shikamaru shrugged, "That's fine. It's nothing compared to my wife's antics."

Lee laughed, "Don't say that about Temari she'd kill you if she found out. Anyway Anna you were about to tell us why you approached Shikamaru the way you did, would you mind finishing your story?"

Anna nodded and smiled at Lee's politness, "Well you see for a long time I have been in the pursuit of a man from the east. He is a man I wish, very much, to see again. Recently I discoverd that he came from a country deep within the elemental nations a place called Konoha if I am not mistaken."

She paused seeing Lee and Shikamaru look at each other with enlarged eyes. "Do you know the man I speak of?"

She was answered in unison, "Naruto Uzumaki?"


	6. Introspection

**Chapter 5: Introspection**

Naruto watched the sweeping green landscape fade into the blue void. He was being rocked to sleep the waves caressing the vessel carrying him like a mother caresses her infant.

A dry breeze tickled his throat caused him to cough sending spasms down his body as his throat closed and he struggled for air. The west was more cruel and violent than he had expected. He clenched his hand over his stomach preventing his guts from spilling out. Had he the strength to create a shadow clone to heal himself he would have done so.

"Hold tight, son, there's a doctor waiting for you." An old man placed a damp cloth on Naruto's fevered brow wiping the tears out of his eyes with his forearm. "You did a good thing, thank you."

***

Shikamaru woke up with his adrenaline rushing. He clutched his abdomen searching for blood but found no wound. Slowly his senses returned and logic provided the comfort of understanding.

"Naruto," he mumbled.

Shikamaru knew he would not be able to fall back asleep. The moon told him it would be a few more hours until dawn, but that did not concern him now. He checked on Lee and Anna and found them both fast asleep. Somewhat relaxed he put on his vest and took a short walk back the way they had come until he found what he was looking for. A small pool fed by the streams produced in the spring by the mountain snows melting.

Yes, Anna was with them. Her goal had been to find Naruto and she was on her way to the elemental nations before she came across the Konoha travelers. She refused to explain why she was searching for Naruto but nonetheless they trusted her. Anna was pleasant a woman in her twenty-somethings who while attractive did not attempt to accentuate her attractiveness and let it lie almost hidden under men's clothes and brusque manner. She had kept up with them for the entire day and if any one had been slowed it had been her. Since they had left the village where they had met they had spoken of Konoha but Anna's back round was still a mystery. Her careful answers to probing questions gave Shikamaru only the vaguest sense of who he was dealing with. Still Anna was not a warrior, a hunter perhaps having survived in rugged terrain for so long. But her presence was entirely nonthreatening and she got along well with Lee.

Shikamaru closed his eyes as an image of Naruto's wounds plowed its way to the forefront of his thoughts. His heart rate was still high so he sat on a dry boulder at the end of the pool. _Water is calming_. The sight of it alone slowed his thoughts. The sound of the stream's contents mixing with the pool lulled away his tension. The moon provided enough light for him to enjoy this. By its presence he had found a haven in the midst of confusion.

"What am I doing?" Shikamaru asked the forest softly. "I've left my family and friends to chase a man who haunts me in my dreams. In my dreams he is in a land so different from Konoha that he must be farther away than can be traveled in a few short months."

Shikamaru was calm. The type of calm however not which sends you into a deep sleep but a calm that heightens the senses. He put his hands together so that his fingertips pushed gently on one another and then began to meditate. Meditation was something that he had begun to do with Temari because it helped her control her temper and he had hoped that it would help him control his anxiety. Meditation did help him. He remembered how he used to calm himself when he was a child in order to plan, but mediation was something different, something more profound.

Naruto used mediation, Shikamaru realized thinking back to the blonde in the year before his departure. Naruto had been changed the most in the last year, morphing into a quieter more thoughtful individual. Meditation had helped transform Naruto into a god. "With power comes responsibility" Sarutobi had once told Naruto after being asked how to become strong.

Naruto had become strong.

Shikamaru spoke as if his friend was there, "For you Naruto the saying would have to be altered, 'With ultimate power comes ultimate responsibility'."

The last time Shikamaru had witnessed Naruto spar he was able to understand how much further the blond had progressed compared to any other ninja living or dead. Naruto had faced off against Lee, Kiba, and Neji one after the other and defeated them without a jutsu of any kind. The demonstration of Naruto's power had been requested by the council to judge Naruto's ability with taijutsu, an ability which had once been a weak area for him. After taking down the three most capable taijutsu users in the village Naruto was no longer considered lacking in the art of simple hand to hand combat.

Shikamaru shivered at the power Naruto displayed. Naruto who had once been a failure at chakra control had mastered it so precisely he could penetrate Neji's ultimate defense. Naruto made up for Lee and Kiba's speed by reading their movements so he could plan to counter an attack as soon as he saw a single of their muscles twitch.

Few people were allowed to know how Naruto had progressed so quickly and the council quickly made the information confidential one of the few SS class secrets. The thought made Shikamaru smile. Such a gesture by the council was really unnecessary because it would have been impossible for anyone to utilize the information. Naruto had, after coming back from his training with Jiraiya, been introduced by Kakashi to the concept of using a shadow clone to learn information. Under Kakashi's guidance Naruto had begun to train and develop at an unprecedented level.

Naruto had not stopped training with clones after Kakashi discontinued his assistance. Naruto did the opposite. After Kakashi's initial instruction Naruto never had less than a hundred clones on stand by performing one task or another. Naruto studied, trained, and even socialized by use of his clones. He was careful never to send a clone on a mission, always undertaking such tasks by himself but the fact remained there was a time when not even Sakura or Tsunade knew if they were talking to Naruto or a clone.

Then one day it stopped. Naruto discontinued the practice of using clones to train. Though it wasn't easy to estimate Shikamaru attempted to place when Naruto halted his training method. His best guess placed the date at six weeks prior to the invasion of the Sound and few weeks after he had fought Sasuke for the last time. A terrible realization hit Shikamaru. A realization that was born of sad truth and that instilled cruel fear. The day Naruto stopped the technique was the last time Shikamaru had seen Naruto truly happy.

_"It's over Shikamaru." Naruto said smiling mischievously. _

_"What's over?" Shikamaru asked, barely paying attention to Naruto due to his wife and Ino's bickering._

_"No more clones. It's a relief really. There were points where I didn't know where I was or what I was doing. My brain kinda overloaded on information."_

_Shikamaru forcefully blocked out the sound of the women's feud with a burst of will power in an attempt to focus on what Naruto was saying. "Really?" Shikamaru had not realized that Naruto planned to stop training with clones. "Why are you stopping?"_

_Naruto rubbed the back of his head an idiosyncrasy that was recently becoming less and less characteristic of Naruto. "Well a few months afters I started my shadow clone training I started experiencing temporary blindness, hearingloss, numbness. So I went to Tsunade about my symptomsand she came to the conclusion that I was damaging my sensory receptor sites and my Thalamus. I'm not really sure about the biological stuff but she said overuse of the shadow clone jutsu was going to lead to me losing my senses. Kind of ironic, huh? Sasuke's sharingan and my shadow clone jutsu, our principal weapons and ways of learning, both had the potential to take away our sensing ability."_

_Shikamaru felt a bubble of worry grow in his chest. "Will you be alright?"_

_Naruto nodded, "I only used clones for training for another two month after she explained that to me. A lot of my sensory neurons have died but I have plenty more and I won't kill them using shadow clone jutsu unless I start training again and keeping clones alive for long periods of time. But I won't have to worry about that because I've finished my training."_

_Shikamaru gave Naruto a skeptical look while somewhat astounded that the girls had argued through all of Naruto's incredible story. "What do you mean finished training?"_

_Naruto's eyes glowed in the success of his achievement. The elation that accompanies accomplishment is known to everyone. A person even in the most terrible of circumstances can feel elation and joy if they overcome a small challenge. A dying soldier crawling among the bodies of a battlefield in search of water can feel the most pure form of happiness upon finding a canteen with enough to quench the throat._

_"My training was basically over. I had plateud." Naruto rubbed his chin as if debating something, "Shikamaru. No one really understood how I was able to keep clones functioning at all times but there was a trick, a silly little loophole that not even Kakashi picked up on. Most of the time when I had the clones out doing work I was asleep."_

_Shikamaru took a breath trying to imprint that new piece of information into his schema of Naruto. "I see but sleeping would only slow the process of becoming tired. You would have to sleep all day just to maintain active clones."_

_Naruto let the silence answer for him. _

_"You would sleep all day?" Shikamaru asked louder than he intended causing for a moment Ino and Temari to turn around and look at them as if inquiring to the source of his excitement. Shikamaru calmed himself at once and the girls continued their conversation._

_"Eighteen hours or so on average." Naruto replied once he was convinced the girls were no longer listening. "I would get up to eat and stretch but that's pretty much it."_

That information was what the Council kept secret. Still no one else could pull off a sustained shadow clone jutsu. The chakra reserves needed to perform such a thing for six months would have to be as deep as a lifetime's worth of chakra reserves for the typical ninja.

Upon reflection of the conversation Shikamaru mulled over the word Tsunade. When had Naruto stopped referring to the fifth as granny? He couldn't say.

Why was it that he had only become so attached to Naruto once he had left. Honestly the kid was remarkable. Shikamaru was speaking out loud now caught up in his thoughts, "I guess maybe I took him for granted?"

"We all did Shikamaru."

Shikamaru was shaken from his introspection by Lee who strolled to his side and sat down beside him.

"Its been ten years Shikamaru, but I don't think any of the people who knew him have forgotten him even for one day. He touched us all too strongly for that."

How strongly though, Shikamaru wondered. "Lately I've been thinking about him more Lee. Sometimes I even-" Shikamaru stopped himself, hesistant to reveal to Lee his dreams before he understood their significance.

"Yes. I've felt his impact more recently and not just because of Anna. I talked with Kakashi and the real reason I was given this mission was because we had an equal desire to bring Naruto back to the village."

Shikamaru addressed Lee his brow furrowed, "Really?"

"We talked about it for a while, Kakashi and I. Our mission is an excuse to search for Naruto with out arousing suspicion in those who fear his return. Don't ever feel like your alone, Shikamaru. We aren't many but we feel the same loss you do. Hinata has talked to me about her feelings a hundred times and while I never loved Naruto like her the frustration we feel is the same."

Shikamaru nodded, of course he wasn't alone. Yet at the same time he doubted what he felt was the same as what Lee described. Sure sometimes he felt loss and regret but he also felt, perhaps stronger, confused and inspired. Perhaps the difference between himself and the rest of those who missed Naruto was that he was less concerned with bringing the hero home than seeing how much Naruto had accomplished.

He was selfish, Shikamaru could admit that about himself, but wasn't everyone. He hoped Naruto was happy, but he understood Naruto's purpose and knew that happiness for Naruto would not come until the blonde had accomplished the impossible. He had accepted Naruto's quest but it seemed he was the only one.

A realization that made his blood curl and made the hair on his neck stand up hit Shikamaru. Naruto's goal was something most considered impossible and one would have to be a fool to believe that a universal peace could be created. Yet Shikamaru believed it, he believed it as stubbornly as a young child believes their father is the most powerful person in the world. Shikamaru had to believe it because if he didn't he couldn't believe in anything.

"Lee do you think Naruto can create the peace he wanted?"

The pause that passed, before Lee spoke, in the dark of the wilderness was graceful but it could only lead to one answer, one cruel answer. Lee's response sounded pained but firmly honest, "No, Shikamaru, I don't."

* * *

Haha so we go from a four month hiatus to a four day one, how's that for improvement? A little inspiration goes a long way for a writer. Unfortunately however you will have to wait because I intend to upload a new chapter for Naruto's Father before I lead Shikamaru further on his journey. Tell me what you thought of the chapter inspite of my decision to wait a little bit for the next update. The style of this one seemed a little different didn't it?


End file.
